


I want you to help

by Willowfield



Series: Revive Me [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags May Change, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfield/pseuds/Willowfield
Summary: Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo are getting used to seeing Wilbur more now and even start to act more like kids but the trauma will always still be there...- This fic won't make sense if you hadn't read the first two
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Revive Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109510
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	I want you to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno chapter pov!! :D
> 
> Tw:// Tommy's PTSD at the start of him living with Techno, implied Manipulation, Small depiction of injury description
> 
> Since these chapters will focus more on the traumas and therapy for the characters, please remember that you don't have to read this.  
> Take care of yourself <3
> 
> Translations at the end -

Technoblade considered himself to be a very knowledgeable man in that, he always noticed a lot of things before others did. He knew that a lot of the thanks goes to the voices in his head for it due to the fact, they always seemed to somehow know what was going on in everyone's perspectives but even without their help, he always still noticed. So as he sat in his cabin while Phil was outside with the bees, why did it feel like he had missed something? Like something was missing within his life. He had always felt like something was missing but he was always able to suppress it, it was an unneeded feeling. Maybe he should have paid more attention to it though.. Because the only time it had ever felt filled was when Tommy had found his house and stayed with him in exile but his heart now ached, a mere day after the incident at Wilbur's new home. He actually felt lost. 

So he busied himself with the meaningless everyday tasks within the home, at first he had thought they were useless but as he finished cleaning through a cabinet, he realised that it was a rather good distraction from his thoughts and the voices in his head, who would usually stay quiet, were now talking so loud within his head that he had to brace himself from hitting the wood and possibly breaking it. "Shut up.." He quietly murmured but as usual, it did nothing to stop them, instead it had made them even louder as they had now turned from calling Tommy and Wilbur names to Techno, himself. Techno was forced to ignore them for a while, which he had done surprisingly well as he was almost done with the cabinet but abruptly stopped as a voice spoke over the common ones that vaguely sounded the same but this.. This voice had a distinctive tone, one that was more.. Grounding, yet also.. More Somber than the other voices, like it somehow knew the full extent to how conflicted he was feeling.

' _Why didn't you do anything to stop Wilbur from saying that_?' 

He honestly.. Had no idea how to answer that. Why didn't he stop him? Why had he been silent as Wilbur told off Philza, their own dad? Now the thing is with Techno, is that everyone knows that if he was involved in, he would do everything in his power to defend both him and whoever was on his side. So the fact that he didn't this time, both shocked him and also didn't at the same time, it wasn't like he didn't expect for Wilbur to yell at them for suddenly arriving at their house. He even told Phil that morning that they shouldn't go and give them more time, he didn't say why. But when they got there, he hadn't expected to see Tommy look so.. Fragile and small as he saw them, his eyes glazed and glassy when he finally started to make his way over. 

He didn't want to remember it. But it distinctly reminded him of Tommy when he was in exile. In the dead of night outside his house, cornered by two strays and directly within their crossfire. He didn't want to remember because Wilbur had been right. He had seen the signs, way before anyone else, he just chose to put them to the side and now they were paying for the consequences. 

Of course, there were small instances where Tommy had frozen up or stared at something with longing but it wasn't something noticeable unless you stared and knew the boy long enough to have seen it. But there was one time where it was.. Obvious that Tommy had been traumatised. 

\------

They had just been checking on the dogs within L'manburg and were coming back through the portal to go back home. Techno hadn't noticed it at first but Tommy had been abnormally quiet for someone that was usually so loud. He just thought that Tommy had wanted to just think through things. 

"The dog army is gradually increasing in size, isn't that cool, Tommy?" 

He asked in an awkward attempt to get him to talk but had surprisingly not gotten any back talk like he had expected, so he turned around, expecting to see Tommy doing his usual or eating one of his gapples but nothing would have prepared him for the sight that he was about to see. 

The young boy had been standing at the edge of the obsidian bridge, staring down at the lava with the most calm yet blankest unsettling face, he would have ever seen from the kid as his eyes were somewhat glazed and didn't seem to register much, not even when Techno slowly moved closer to him with a splash potion in his hand. Then the boy turned to look at Techno with the eyes of someone that didn't quite see you but instead saw right through you, it unsettled Techno to no ends, trying to creep closer to the boy but had instantly stopped at his next words. 

"You know what Dream had told me? He had said that it was not my time to die. But it never is.. See even if I try to jump down to the lava someone will somehow find a way to save me."

"No matter what I do.. It's never my time to die."

The shudders wracked through Techno's body as he tried to process the words he had just heard. Dream had said that? He didn't know what to think of that, whether that meant that Dream cared or not. He was suddenly pushed past and he was effectively cut off of his own thoughts. 

That was the last time they had ever spoken of that incident. 

\--------

He hit his fist against the wall, shutting out the voices as anger and resentment swirled through him like the snowstorm outside that he had grown accustomed to but now just made him want to curl up and go back into the flames he had grown up with. He knew that it wasn't like that was the last time they had ever spoke of it, Techno had tried to secretly push at Tommy to answer but it either always ended with Tommy countering it with a joke or reverting back into quiet raccoon mode. So Techno had stopped asking as the quiet raccoon times increased until one day where he just.. Stopped talking for the whole day, no snarky comments, no big man jokes, none of the usual Tommy behaviour. Just the small blonde teenager with the same glassy eyes. 

He hated it. He hated these moments the most because he didn't know how to help Tommy. He felt useless. 

'But you _never_ hated him.'

Another voice spoke to him, this one was also distinctive as it also sounded grounding.. Mischievous.. Mellow but also upbeat all at once. 

He wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation as he slumped down in a chair, his arm coming to lay over his eyes. He had been brought into Tommy's and Wilbur's war because of this very reason so why.. Why did the voices that ground him the most have to be called the same names as Tommy's discs? Why did they have to be called Mellohi and Cat? And why did they have to come back now? 

He didn't remember when the two first came around but he did know that they had at least appeared when Techno was a child and had kept him company for all those years before all of the other voices that sounded the same came around. Now they only ever appear when Techno needs them, to help ground him and get his thoughts back in order. At first he appreciated them and then he learned they were the same names as Tommy's discs and he just wants to laugh at the cruel irony of Techno having Mellohi and Cat while Tommy doesn't. 

Mellohi and Cat were the reasons the war had first begun, Tommy was the reason it had first started and Techno knew that so why.. Why didn't he hate him? He knew that he should, he knew that everyone else hated him and they thought that he did too but he couldn't and he knew why. 

' _Because Tommy was your Theseus. Like Wilbur was his Wilby and you were his Techie Blade_.'

Cat now decided to speak and he immediately wanted to groan in frustration as he always hated when Mellohi and Cat spoke since they always made so much sense and he hated it, he didn't want it to make sense! He just wanted to blame Tommy for everything that had happened. 

But he couldn't and he wouldn't ever admit it. Because Techno was stubborn and Phil was oblivious. No, Phil pretended to be oblivious, he knew how wrong it was to blame his other son, to blow up his home and even work alongside the very person that had broken him down. Techno knew that Tommy hadn't said that but the signs were there. Not everything has to be said to know the consequences of the situation. The way Tommy seemingly shut down out of nowhere and nervously look to the side whenever a hole was in front of him or whenever Dream was mentioned, the way Tommy would perk up but immediately recoil within the same second. 

The signs were there but neither cared to notice and now they are paying for it, Tommy was _scared_ of them. 

He noticed a sheen of purple from the corner of his eye, fluttering in the breeze slightly which immediately distracted from his thoughts which he was extremely glad about within that moment but was instantly distracted again as the words on that purple sheen of paper, changed again. 

_' Hᒷ, ∴⍑𝙹 ᒲᔑ↸ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᒷᔑꖎ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᒷ⍊╎ꖎ '_

He had no clue what it meant or who would even write such a thing, the only thing that he knew was that the paper wasn't going to make it easy for him to read while laid down on the table. See, the thing with Techno is that he loves heat and doesn't care to get burnt by normal fires, this, however, was not normal. When he had first taken it from the entity, it directly burnt his hand and not in the way a normal fire would've, it was almost similar to the same magic used in the totems as the magic swirled into him even after he stopped holding the paper. The difference between the Totem and paper was that the Totem contained the dark magic while the Paper didn't even attempt to contain it, the dark magic just flowed in fumes of purple sheens of smoke. Techno knew he would've hated it as soon as he noticed that the figure who held the paper just teleported out of there with a ender pearl before he could have had a good look on whoever the figure was but the paper itself reminded him too much of the trial and the Totem he was forced to use. This was the thing that a lot of people didn't know when using totems, it _hurts_ to use them, because the user will still feel the pain of the way they were going to die. He could still feel the _crushing_ of his bones as if the Totem had done nothing. It did as he was still alive but the uncomfortable feeling of dark magic swirling through him with a now seeable scar on his face, now served as a permanent reminder that the blood god can still die. 

A knock on the door dragged him out of his thoughts once again and he immediately straightened as he stood up, a hand straying towards the sword attached to his belt. He knew that it wasn't going to be Phil since he didn't ever need to knock on his door which meant it was an unwelcome visitor. However, when he opened the door to see who it was, he was immediately struck by surprise at who stood there, not having expected them to have found him out of everyone. 

"Hello Technoblade."

Something had translated on the piece of paper while this happened. 

' _Help_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Hᒷ, ∴⍑𝙹 ᒲᔑ↸ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᒷᔑꖎ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᒷ⍊╎ꖎ 
> 
> \- He, who made the deal with the devil
> 
> \------------  
> Just to explain somethings, so this makes sense -  
> Mellohi and Cat are essentially the donos within Techno's stream but in a Minecraft setting with the voices which is why they sound different from the normal voices.


End file.
